darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
A Revolution in Home Appliances
Synopsis Megavolt gets zapped with his new invention, which lets him turn regular home appliances into living things. He assembles a group consisting of: A barber chair, a refrigerator, a guitar, and a TV. Darkwing Duck has to stop them before they take over. Full Recap Megavolt has created a machine to power him up for several days, but it does not work. He thinks there's a loose connection and touches a wire and gets shocked. He then touches the Refrigerator and brings it to life. Meanwhile Gosalyn, Honker and Tank are practicing to be a rock band. Drake goes and tells them to turn it down. Megavolt touches his generator again and then touches the TV. Honker is next door taking guitar lessons and a power surge from Megavolt comes through and brings Honker's guitar to life along with Megavolts TV. Honker goes and tells Gosalyn and Tank that his guitar is missing. Gosalyn goes to her dad and tells her that Honker's guitar is missing. Darkwing tells her he has better things to look for and he and Launchpad go in search of criminals. The fridge and TV take Megavolt to create another member to add to their appliance gang. He accidentally brings the Hair dryer to life. Darkwing and Launchpad show up and are stopped by the appliances. Megavolt returns to his apartment to find Honker's guitar waiting for him. the rest of the appliances come in and they come up with a plan to go to the new St. Canard power generator and bring more appliances to life. It is actually a trap set by Darkwing and Launchpad. They spring their trap but are ambushed by the appliances. Darkwing and Launchpad are tied up and are hanging above the generator. They start to swing to avoid falling into the generator and are able to break loose. Gosaly and Honker go to Megavolt's apartment to see if Honker's guitar is there and they spot it. The appliances stand still so as not to attract attention. Darkwing figures out that Megavolt's power surge interrupted Honker's guitar lesson and he and Launchpad head for the apartment. Honker and Gosalyn are captured by the appliances. Gosalyn asks them why they have a boss and they realize that they don't want Megavolt leading them any more. They capture and freeze him and plan to use Megavolt to bring all the appliances to life. They plug Megavolt into the city's generator and start bringing appliances to life. Darkwing and Launchpad show up and spray Megavolt with water to disconnect him from the power supply. The hair dryer dries off Megavolt while the fridge and others fight with Darkwing and Launchpad. Megavolt decides to stop his creations and tries to stop the generator. He starts chopping it with an ax, but get electrocuted. Gosalyn and Honker put wire around all the appliances while they are distracted with Darkwing and Launchpad and throw the end of the wire around Megavolt. The electrical current short circuits the appliances and Darkwing uses the sprinkler system to cut the power. Everything now returns to normal. Quotes Refrigerator: So, uh, now that I'm alive and everything, what should I do? Megavolt: Just chill out! (laughs) Darkwing: I am the repairman who tells you your warranty has run out. Megavolt: Today we'll be making sizzling duck! Notes References The TV (which Megavolt brings to life) speaks in impressions of several well known TV personalities including Desi Arnez, Johnny Carson, James Mason, Jack Nicholson, William Buckley, Pee Wee Herman, and Walter Cronkite. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Megavolt's car. Errors The freezer handle disappears and reappears when Megavolt first zaps the refrigerator. * When all the furniture is shaking, Darkwing's chair set misses the table, the statuette, and the second chair. Later, when Launchpad is playing around with his button collection, the set is complete but for the statue. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD